Cake trophic Pretty Cure!
Cake trophic Pretty Cure! ''is CureKanade's fanseries that she created. It has five cures who are named Cure Candy, Cure Sour, Cure Cake, Cure Toffee and Cure Liquorice. It starts of with four cures then adds Cure Liquorice half-way through the series. It's theme is Sweets. ''Cake trophic Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Chōri no tōchaku~ Story Cake trophic Pretty Cure! Episodes A fourteen year old girl called Eri is on an class trip to a famous restaurant. Eri and the class are shown how make Macaroons and are told to make them their selves. Eri and her friends, Fumi and Coco, group up to make them. They are half-way to finishing when a girl appears and ruins everyone's cooking. Sweet appears and tells Eri to transform otherwise sweets will be ruined forever. Characters Cures Eri Nikoyaka/'Cure Candy ' Eri is a sporty girl who loves athletics more than anything. She is friendly and cheerful and loves sweets. She befriends Reina in Episode 9 and doesn't care if she's Urami. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of healing. Fumi Koizumi/'Cure Sour' Fumi is a smart, musical fourteen year old who is good friends with Eri and Coco. She plays the piano and can sing beautifully. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of acid and blue fire. Coco Ayase/'Cure Cake' Coco is a shy friend of Eri and Fumi's. She likes to eat sweets and is a rich girl and lives with her mother, father and butler. Her theme colour is orange and she controls the power of mixing. Aiya Hinote/'Cure Toffee' Aiya is a cheerful, loud fourteen year old girl who is a sporty friend of Eri's. She lives with her grandma since her parents died in a accident. Her theme colour is yellow and white and she controls the power of light. Reina Aoihoshi/'Cure Liquorice'/'Urami' Reina is Dry's older twin sister and she used to be Urami from Bitterness. As Reina she is a kind, friendly fourteen year old who loves cooking. Her theme colour in lilac and light blue and she controls the power of time and psychic. Mascots Sweet (スイート Suīto) The first mascot to appear. She is a sweet, friendly bunny who hates anything disgusting. She ends her sentences with "-Sui". Sugar (シュガー Shugā) The second mascot to appear. She appeared in episode 10 and is a smart, stubborn puppy. She ends her sentences with "-sato". Rice (ライス Raisu) The last mascot to appear. He appeared in episode 21 and is a spoiled, cute polar bear. He lives with Eri and ends his sentences with -"gohan". Villains Urami Urami is Dry's older twin sister and she cares about him deeply. She does anything for King Kōbashī at first then betrays him after a while. She becomes Cure Liquorice (キュア リコリス Kyua Rikorisu) when her heart grows too weak to battle Eri anymore. Dry Dry is Urami's twin brother and he never leaves her side. He is quite strong and never gives up when it comes to defeating Pretty Cure. He still loves Urami even when she is a cure and only hurts the other cures. He tries to bring Reina back to his side. Sui Sui is the strongest out of the trio. She loves burning sweets up or turning them into acid. She doesn't care about Urami and looks after Dry when Urami becomes a cure. She has the power of fire. Her name translates to acid. King Kōbashī The leader of Bittersweet. He wants to wipe out every single type of yummy food and leave the place with only vegetables. But when he does wipe out the yummy food in episode 40, he sees that everyone likes the vegetables, then he wipes them out too. He is a stubborn, childish, rude king. Items Sweet Pendent 'is the girls transformation device. Locations 'Amai ōkoku (甘い王国 Amai ōkoku) is the kingdom that Sweet, Sugar and Rice came from. Trivia Gallery Category:Cake trophic Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureKanade